


I Will Watch Over You

by porcelainparnoia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Issues, Guardian Angel Castiel, Guardian Angels, Guardian-Ward Relationship, High School, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainparnoia/pseuds/porcelainparnoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has it rough. His mom died, leaving him and his bratty little brother with their drunk of a father, his only friend is a cos-playing lesbian, and it seems that all his teachers are out to get him. It only makes since that he would need a little protecting, but a messy haired, awkward guardian angel wasn't exactly what Dean had in mind. But hey, maybe he isn't so bad.</p><p>WIP, this is my first work so please leave comments as I know I need to improve and thats hard to do when you're trying to teach yourself how to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very clear but I think Dean is somewhere around freshman year in this chapter. I could really use some comments and advice, I promise nothing you will say will hurt my feelings. I'll probably rewrite this chapter once I find time anyway. I don't know when I should be expecting the next chapter, so bear with me.

A young boy walked down the sidewalk late at night, kicking a rock over the concrete. The trees swayed with cool autumn wind and the rustle of leaves kept the boy quiet. He kept his head hung low and his hands buried in his pockets, trying to protect his fingers from the cold. He passed sleeping houses and quiet streets, hair shinning gold under the yellow streetlights and snowflakes silently falling around him.

Once he had found the empty lot at the end of the street he sat down in the grass. He tangled his fingers through the blades, a bluish green under the moonlight, and laid down with a sigh. The sky looked down at him, and he up at it, sharing the twinkling lights of the stars and a passing airplane.

“Happy birthday mom.” He whispered to no one in particular. He starred at the small beads of light and tried to hold his tears back. “Dad is drinking again. I wish you were still here.” The freckled boy smiled at the sky before letting his tears flow down his face. “Mom we need you. Dad needs you, Sam needs you,” He sighed and whipped his cheeks with his sleeve, “I need you.”

As the boy lay motionless on the ground, eyes closed, and breathing deep, a star fell through the night sky. A streak of white against the black of the sky, passing over the boy and disappearing into the night blending in with the snowflakes around him.

***

It was a Monday. Dean knocked on the bathroom door impatiently as his younger brother continued to ignore him.

“C’mon Sammy just because you look like a girl doesn’t mean you need to get ready like one!” The blonde boy continued his banging until finally a wicked smile spread across his face. “Guess I’ll just have to pee somewhere else then,” Dean pressed his face against the door, “like your bed maybe.”

Moments later the door opened a crack to reveal a short long brown haired and big eyed boy.

“You wouldn’t” Sam whispered.

“Try me.” Dean said as he began to sprint down the hall towards his younger brother’s room, Sam yelling after him.

Just as Dean had his hand on the doorknob his brother tackled him to the floor. “Get off me!” Dean grunted as he and Sam wrestled on the hardwood.

“Not until you apologize.” Sam said smugly between labored breaths.

“I’ll apologize to your grave.” Dean said as he flipped Sam over and sat on his chest. “Promise you wont take up the bathroom all morning anymore?” Dean said down to his flailing brother, trying desperately to push Dean off him.

“Ugh. Fine jerk.” Sam finally said in defeat.

“Bitch.” Dean said back as he sprinted back towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

***

Dean rustled his younger brother’s hair as they waited for the school bus to pull up to their corner. Sam glared back at Dean, but Dean just smiled.

The bus pulled over and picked the two boys, and a few other students, up at the stop and continued down its route. The whole way down Dean felt that tingle at the back of his neck that meant someone was starring at him. He turned his head to catch the culprit and noticed a new student. He had black messy hair and an intense blue gaze. Dean offered a smile but the boy did nothing to acknowledge it.

Dean walked into to his first period class, English with Mr. Crowley. He took a seat next to a pretty redhead he knew as Charlie.

“I’m Dean.” He said to the girl.

“I know.” She said back.

Dean looked over to see that she was intensely playing on her DS under the school desk. He smiled and turned to look at the board, trying to shake the feeling of being watched. He desperately tried to focus on the lesson but something didn’t sit right. When Dean finally couldn’t take it any longer he turned his head to see the same boy from the bus, sitting in the back of the classroom. Dean gave a little wave, and this time the boy offered the same smile Dean had given him on the bus ride.

For the rest of the class Dean found himself unconsciously turning his head to look back at the boy, who never seemed to take his eyes off him. Dean nudged Charlie who paused her game and looked up.

“Whose the new kid?” Dean said motioning to the back of the room.

“Oh he’s not new, he’s been here all year. His name is Kevin.”

Dean looked back and realized she was talking about Kevin Tran. Asian prodigy, and cellist. Dean smiled to Kevin who quickly looked down at his notes, but then Dean turned his gaze to the boy next to him.

He nudged Charlie again and began to whisper who the boy next to Kevin was when Crowley cleared his throat.

“Mr. Winchester. Do you have anything to share with the class?” Mr. Crowley looked down at the green-eyed boy and waited patiently for a response.

“No, not at all.” Dean said.

“Ah well I’d like to see you and Ms. Bradbury after school if that’s alright with you. Perhaps you can carry on your little conversation there.” Crowley turned his attention back to the board, straightened his tie, and continued on with the lesson.

When Dean looked back to where the mystery boy had been sitting he found the chair empty.

***

“I can’t believe we have to go to stupid Crowley’s room.” Charlie grunted as she and Dean headed down the hallway of lockers and chatting middle schoolers. “It’s bad enough seeing him once a day, but now I have to see him twice.” She made an exaggerated groan and threw her arms up to add emphasis.

“Yeah, him and his stupid British accent.” Dean smiled to hear Charlie huff a laugh.

The continued to walk down the hallway creating various insults for their English teacher until they turned the corner that led to his room. Charlie stopped Dean before he could open the door and whispered to him in a completely serious tone, “One does not simply walk into Mordor.” Together the both laughed and created an unspoken bond of friendship as they entered the classroom.

***

“Do you want to come over to my house?” Dean asked the redhead.

“Yeah sure, why not. I doubt my dad would even notice.” Dean gave her a concerned look and she quickly corrected herself. “Not that he’s a bad father or anything, he just started a new book and he gets really into his writing.”

“That’s cool so what does he write?” Dean walked her over to where his dad sat in the impala. He was relieved to see that his dad was sober and opened the door to tell him that Charlie was coming home with them. His dad shrugged and Dean and Charlie shuffled into the back of the car.

“He writes about these two monster hunters.” She looked around the interior and smiled. “Nice car Mr. Winchester.”

“Thanks.” He huffed and started the car. Dean and Charlie played through a level on Charlie’s DS throughout the ride and Deans father silently drove along the road.

When the car finally pulled into the driveway Charlie and Dean jumped out before his dad had even parked the car, and ran up to his room. His dad came in the house and yelled for dean to keep the door open.

Charlie chuckled and told Dean that wouldn’t be a problem, and Dean looked back at her in confusion, which only made her laugh even harder.

“I’m a lesbian. You know the whole rainbows shooting out of my butt and sparkles flowing in my hair shebang”

“I don’t really think that’s what being gay means, Charlie.” Charlie swatted Dean over the head as he ducked and laughed.

“Wait so how do you even know you’re a lesbian?” Dean asked. “I mean have you ever kissed a boy?”

Charlie shook her head no.

“What about a girl?”

“Does my mom count?” She asked and chuckled.

“How can you be so sure if you’ve never tried kissing a boy or a girl?” Dean asked trying to wrap his head around this new information.

“Well here kiss me.” Charlie said. And when Dean looked at her in complete confusion she finally sighed and pulled their heads together. Their lips locked, but to Dean’s dismay it was nothing like the romantic soap operas he swears he doesn’t watch. In fact it was incredibly awkward and maybe even a little traumatizing.

“There now I’ve kissed a boy. And I’m still a lesbian.” Dean didn’t know whether to be insulted or to laugh his ass off, but eventually he chose that later.

“Hell if that’s what kissing a girl is like then maybe I’m gay too.” Dean laughed as Charlie glared at him and then chucked one of Dean’s pillows at his face.

“I swear to God Dean Winchester, I will kill you.”

“Well how about we watch some TV first, princess.” Dean said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

“I guess your highness could settle for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. the first taste of my writing. It sucks doesn't it? Oh well I've wanted a story like this one for a long time, and since I couldn't find one that really went the way i wanted to I decided to write my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! the next chapter. Thank you for all the kudos it really means a lot to me <3
> 
> Sorry if it seems that I put Cas in the fic too fast, I'm just an impatient person :)

“Never have I ever been so disappointed in your all’s lack of creativity.” Dean’s short blonde teacher shook his head and took his sucker out of his mouth with a pop. “I mean what even is this?” The art teacher, Gabriel, held up a messy drawing of a stick figure playing basketball. 

“This isn’t kindergarten anymore kid-os. Where is the shading? The form?” He came up to Dean’s face and Dean could smell the sugar coming off him. “The character”. Gabriel walked back towards the front of the room and sighed. 

“I know you all think art class is unimportant and an easy A, and it usually is.” A few kids gave the teacher a confused look. “But when you give me stuff like this?” Gabrielle held up the stick figure again. “I have no choice but to fail you. You guys need to at least try.” 

He sighed again and sat on his desk, pulling another sucker out of the drawer to replace the one he had finished. “I want you all to give me something good.” He looked out at the class, “Heaven knows you’re not the next Van Gough, but can you just put a little bit of effort into this next project?” He jumped off his desk and walked over to the chalkboard. “We’re going to do portraits.” As he turned away from the board Dean could see a due date had been written on the upper left corner.

“It can be you, your brother, the freaking man or woman of your dreams for all I care.” Just give me something that’s actually worth my time. We’ll start on the project tomorrow. Class is dismissed.” Gabriel put his head in his hand and used his other arm to wave the student’s towards the door.

Dean gathered his things and started to follow the other students when Gabriel stopped him. “Hey Dean-o, do you mind staying for a minute?”

“Um, yeah okay.” Dean put his books back on his desk and stood up a little straighter.

“You’re a good artist buddy.” Gabriel looked at him and tried to hand him a candy bar. Dean shook his head and he continued. “You have a lot of potential, but I feel like you’re holding yourself back.” Gabriel began shuffling through a stack of papers until he seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled it out.

Gabriel handed Dean a drawing of an angel, you could see that the outline and sketch of the drawing took a lot of time, but the overall work kind of lacked any sort of enthusiasm.

“It’s a beautiful idea, I just don’t know why you rushed it, or why you ignored your beginning sketch.”

Dean looked down at his drawing. It was his mother, surrounded by flames that were meant to contrast the angelic nature of her. He took his time on the wings, but the drawing still looked juvenile.

“I want to see some improvement in our next project, okay kid-o?” Dean nodded his head and Gabriel sighed and waved him out the door. 

***

“I swear you can just get diabetes from looking at him.” Charlie said as she scrunched up her nose. “It’s disgusting how much sugar he eats.”

Dean took another bite of his lunch as Charlie continued ranting about Gabriel.

“He has no right to tell you that you’re not trying your hardest. He doesn’t even try to be a proper teacher!” Charlie shook her head and took a bite out of her sandwich.

“And I mean who does he think he is anyway?” Charlie muffled through her mouthful of sandwich.

“My teacher probably.” Dean grunted. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“You should turn in a portrait of his ass. That would be funny.” Charlie began to chuckle just thinking about it.

“I’d rather not think about a 30 year-old man’s ass.” Dean said as he took a sip of his water.

“Fair.” Charlie wiped some crumbs off her Star Trek shirt. “Hey you wanna come over to my house today?”

“I can’t, My dad is going to be,” Dean didn’t have to say hustling pool, “working. So. I’ve got to watch my brother.”

“Bummer.” Charlie began to put her trash on her tray. “You ready to head to Crowley’s class?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

As Dean and Charlie made their way through the cafeteria Dean spotted the messy haired boy in a trench coat again. He was just standing in the corner of the cafeteria, watching Dean intensely.

“Hey Earth to Dean.” Charlie shook Dean’s shoulder and he looked back at her. When he turned back to the corner the boy was gone again.

“Yeah, sorry.” Dean looked back at his friend and smiled. “lets go face the stupid Brit.”

***

Dean didn’t see the boy for the rest of the day, which to his surprise actually disappointed him. He walked to where his father parked and sighed when he saw it was empty. He pulled out his phone and saw a new voicemail from his dad.

“Heyyy Dean!” Dean winced at the noise in the background. “I’m not going to be able to pick you up today, a couple of buddies of mine and I are playing poker. Make sure you keep an eye on Sammy!” Dean heard his dad say something to his so called “buddies” and the voicemail ended. 

“I guess it’s 5’o clock somewhere.” Dean muttered to himself as he began to walk towards his house.

***

“Hey Sam.” Dean grunted as he sat his backpack on the kitchen table. His little brother turned and waved. “What are you watching?” Dean walked over behind the couch and took a look at the TV.

“It’s a documentary on how awful Sea World is.” Sam said. Sure enough Killer Whales were wailing on the screen while the speaker began spitting facts about their abusive lifestyle.

“Interesting. I’ll be up in my room. Holler if you need anything.” Dean made his way up the stairs and closed his door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and began to undress for a much needed shower.

The water was cold at first, but Dean waited till a steady stream of steam began to roll off the water before climbing in. 

His shower didn’t last more than five minutes, but Dean could sense something was amiss. He pulled out a towel form his linen closet and quickly dried off his hair.

“Hey Sam,” Dean stopped as soon as he saw the dark haired boy he kept seeing around school in the corner of his room, back turned, oblivious to the fact that Dean was standing there.

“What Dean.” Sam shouted up the stairs.

“Um,” Dean wrapped the towel around him self and failed to find words for a second. “N-Nothing!” Dean shouted back. 

He walked towards the boy and tapped his shoulder. The boy turned and dropped his book when he saw Dean.

“Shit.” The boy muttered as he disappeared.

“What the actual fuck.” Dean would have thought he imagined the whole thing if his copy of The Book Thief wasn’t sitting on the floor. Dean looked around the room wide-eyed and pretty terrified.

He began to make his way towards the door when he say his curtains shift a little.

“Hello?” Dean felt insane. He was talking to a curtain for Christ’s sake and just saw a random kid disappear from the corner in his room.

The Curtain moved again and Dean held his breath as he slowly walked over to his window. He hovered his hand over the fabric and took a deep breath before pulling it away from the window.

Nothing was there.

Dean was about to just walk out of his room and forget the whole thing when he heard a crash and some muffled words.

What the fuck is going on? Dean thought to himself. “Umm, hello?” Dean waited but nothing happened.

“Show yourself!” Dean said dramatically, trying to imitate the paranormal shows on late night television. "This is stupid.: he muttered under his breath. 

Then, like magic, a boy, around Dean’s height appeared so close to Dean’s face that Dean actually fell over out of surprise. Dean grabbed at his beating heart and looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen while slowly scooting himself away from the stranger.

“Um, hi.” Dean said lamely.

“Hi.” A gravely voice imitated back. The boy sat on the floor in front of Dean and leaned forward as if he were studying the green-eyed boy.

“Um, who are you?” Dean said between labored breaths.

“Castiel.” The boy, Castiel, said back.

“Okay. Cas.” Castiel tilted his head at the nickname. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Sitting and talking to you.” Cas began to let his eyes wander around the small room, until the fell back on Dean. Dean wondered why he was starring so much when he realized that his towel had fallen off during the whole “getting scared shitless” incident.

Dean cleared his throat and quickly and tugged his towel over his body. Dean could feel himself blush and Cas reached out to touch Deans heated cheeks.

“I didn’t know humans could change colors.” Dean swatted his hands away, and quickly tried to gather himself.

“Who are you?” dean asked again.

“I already told you, I’m Castiel.”

“No, what are you?”

Cas tilted his head again like a goddamn cat or something. “I’m an angel.”

"Jesus fucking Christ that’s it I’m completely insane. Time to go to the loony bin." Dean thought to himself, mentally throwing his hands up in the air.

Jesus’ middle name is not fucking. Dean jumped at the added voice in his head.

“Holy shit. Was that, was that you?”

“Your brother’s coming.” Cas stated and he disappeared again, leaving Dean on the floor.

Dean was about to get up when his bedroom door hit the back of his head.

“The fuck Sammy.” Dean said as he stood up rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry, I thought I heard something. “ Sam looked around the room, “Are you making dinner?”

“Yeah sure. Why not.” Dean walked down to the kitchen, with a strange feeling that somebody was watching. Dean tried to clear his head of the previous incident but he couldn’t with the feel of blue eyes glued to his back, even if they were invisible. 

"What even is my life?" Dean mentally face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be up since finals are starting now. I'll be able to post more often when summer roles around.


End file.
